


At the Dentist

by needmoreklaineinmylife



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmoreklaineinmylife/pseuds/needmoreklaineinmylife
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in the waiting room of a dental practice.





	At the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks! Fingers crossed that at least one person doesn't hate it :P

Blaine has to miss first period of school one Tuesday to go to the dentist. He’s not particularly apprehensive about it as he doesn’t really mind having dental work done so he greets the receptionist cheerfully and then finds a vacant seat to sit in to fill out the required insurance forms. He knows he’s incredibly early for his appointment but his parents had constantly told him that lateness was one of the rudest behaviors that a gentleman could exhibit so he always makes sure to allow himself extra time to reach places. Plus he likes filling out the forms that all patients are required to complete, at a leisurely pace.

The waiting room is pretty quiet as there don't seem to be many patients. The receptionist herself is flicking through a magazine. However, there is a persistent clicking noise that begins to irritate him as he’s halfway through completing the first page of his form. He glances to his right and notices a boy, who looks about his age, hunched over and staring at his own forms while clicking his pen repeatedly. The boy is impeccably dressed and his light brown hair is flawlessly styled, and Blaine’s annoyance wanes substantially as he realizes that the boy is visibly shaking. He knows some people don't like the dentist, but had never seen anyone quite this visibly nervous. He wishes he could say something, offer some comfort to the boy who looks so in need of it, and as he’s considering whether to start up a conversation or not, striking blue eyes meet his own. They widen for a fraction of a second in surprise, before narrowing defensively as the boy sits up more alert. 

“Can I help you?” the boy demands.

The voice that interjects Blaine’s thoughts is a lot more intimidating than he had expected and he can’t help but stutter when he says the first thing that comes to mind, “um, I was just wondering if you could help me understand a question on the form?”

“Which question?” the boy replies, his tone a little less blunt, but it’s clear he’s still on edge. 

“Um,” Blaine casts a glance down at his form and looks back up as quickly as possible without reading anything, “question seven?” he responds hesitantly.

The boy checks his form before looking back to Blaine with a smirk. “What’s difficult to understand about ‘do you smoke?’”

“I, uh, well wasn’t sure what was meant by that. Like…do you smoke what…cigarettes, weed…?” Blaine trails off quietly. 

“Right, ok..." The boy gives Blaine the one-over, taking in his pristine, innocent school boy look before asking skeptically "do you smoke either of those things?”

“No!” Blaine replies immediately. 

“Then why did you need to ask for clarification?” the boy questions looking confused, but a little amused. “Just check no for both of them.”

“Good idea. Thanks so much for helping me out.” Blaine says with a smile. “I’m Blaine by the way.” He raises his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for the boy to reveal his name. 

“Kurt” the boy, Kurt, replies with a smile of his own and Blaine realizes that Kurt had stopped shaking.

“So how come you’re so nervous?”

“What?”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy, I just couldn’t help but notice that you looked nervous earlier.”

Kurt looks down at his hands before answering hesitantly, “I guess I just worry whenever anyone talks to me that they’re going to be cruel. Probably the result of being constantly bullied at school.”

“Oh! I meant why do you look so nervous to be at the dentist! But, wow, that sucks, Kurt. I’m so sorry that that’s happening to you.” Blaine replies sympathetically. 

“Oh my god. Right. Ok. Sorry, of course you meant that. I have no idea why I just revealed that to you when I don’t even know you. I haven’t even told my Dad yet.” Kurt responds as a patient enters the reception area from a side door and then exits through the main door. 

“That’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Sometimes it’s easier to confide in people you don’t know. I’ve been bullied in the past for being gay so if you want to talk about your own experiences with bullying, please feel free to.”

Kurt looks at Blaine in surprise and he seems to contemplate the offer before shaking his head. “No. I don’t want to right now, but thanks. About the dentist though, I just hate coming here so much. I hate fillings, I hate injections, nope nope nope nope, just no.” Kurt shudders. He suddenly looks quite pale, just as the dentist, a middle-aged friendly-looking man, enters the room from a side door and calls out Kurt’s name. 

Blaine doesn’t even catch Kurt’s last name in his haste to reassure Kurt who has begun to shake again. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Injections just take a second and then they’re over and you won’t feel anything!”

“Great.” Kurt says shortly, anxieties clearly unquelled, before walking towards the door the dentist is waiting at and greeting him warmly. 

Blaine berates himself internally. He had only wanted to help but he had run out of time to try to calm Kurt’s anxieties because he had wasted time making up a silly excuse of why he was trying to talk to the boy. 

He sighs and carries on filling out his dental forms in an attempt to distract himself. He had felt embarrassed initially at his lame attempt of striking up a conversation, but hey, Kurt had continued to speak to him, and even confided, albeit briefly, in him so it wasn’t all bad. He often felt like he wanted to help others but when it came to Kurt he wanted to help even more so. Even though he had just met him, there was something about him that Blaine had felt drawn to. 

In less than ten minutes Kurt re-enters the room from the side door he’d gone through earlier, but this time with a massive smile on his face. “No cavities!” he exclaims excitedly when Blaine looks up at him questioningly. 

“What! No way. Congrats!” Blaine replies lifting up his hand to initiate a high-five that Kurt responds to. “But hang on a minute, that was so quick, was it just a check-up? I was sure with how nervous you were that you were definitely here for a filling or maybe even a root canal!”

Kurt laughs, looking a little embarrassed. “No I’m afraid I get that nervous even for a check-up.”

The dentist opens the side door and calls out for Blaine just as Kurt finishes talking. 

“Now I feel like I shouldn’t have wasted time worrying about you and I should have been worrying about myself because I’m here for a filling!” Blaine jokes with a charming smile as he gets up from his seat. 

Blaine hesitates for a second, contemplating asking Kurt for his number, but not wanting to seem too forward. “Well it was nice meeting you, Kurt. I’d better go get this over with.”

He bends to pick up his bag off the floor after receiving a hesitant smile back from Kurt.

Blaine looks back at Kurt just before he's about to walk to his appointment and witnesses Kurt appear to swallow forcefully before he sticks up his chin and teases with sudden confidence, “I’d offer to hold your hand but I can’t afford to miss another school period.”

“Ha. Yeah.” Blaine responds extremely flustered. He’s aware that he’s turning bright red but he's not sure how to respond so he just watches Kurt turn and walk towards the exit, in a bit of a daze.

He gets distracted making conversation with Mr Jones, the dentist, and it’s not until his treatment has finished and he’s on his way to school that he realizes what an opportunity he’s missed. A gorgeous boy, whose number he’d chickened out of asking for, had flirted with him and he hadn’t acted on it because he had been so surprised.


End file.
